The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to meter technology. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to tools for detecting arcing faults inside a utility meter.
Some utility companies, for example, certain electrical companies, employ utility meters (e.g., an electrical meter, a smart meter or any other form of meter configured to monitor utility service consumption at a location) to regulate and or record the amount of service (e.g. electricity) being consumed by a given location or consumer. These utility meters include a meter base which monitors service consumption at a given location via a connection with a set of terminal blades at a meter socket. In some meter systems (e.g., retrofitted meter systems, systems with degraded meter sockets, etc.), a poor connection may develop between the meter socket and the terminal blades. This poor connection may lead to arcing between components of the utility meter (e.g., the terminal blades and meter socket). This arcing may damage the utility meter, damage the meter socket, subject the utility meter to installed stress and/or loads, or cause a fire in the utility meter or at the location.